New Moon
by HawaiianFlower25
Summary: Edward wanted to save Bella from Victoria but he doesn't know where she is so he needs to find her with Jacobs help.


Sierra Decal

Sierra Decal

English

Period 7

**New Moon **

It was a flaming hot day out in La Brooks and Bella just got home from a walk with Edward and they see that Victoria has been here.

Bella says "Edward Victoria was here, what we are going to do? The last time she was here we weren't prepared"

"I know I know" Edward worried

"We need to talk to Jacob he's the only one who know how to kill her" Bella said

"Oh really well the lasted time I checked Jacob was away with some trainer" Victoria said quietly while flying across the room snatching Bella out of Edward's arms.

"Edward Edward!" Bella screamed in a breath.

"Bella I'll get you back I promise" Edward screamed.

Edward flies but couldn't catch up too Victoria, he was too late.

"I'll get you back" Edward said again.

"Ha I have you now you, I've been waiting for that right time now I have you forever and your little Edward can't do anything about it" Victoria laughed with happiness.

Victoria flies Bella over to her prison of death, as she calls it. Victoria puts Bella into a chamber with big long metal bars. Later on that day Victoria finds out the Cullen family is planning on getting Bella back so she sends out her wolfs to hold back the family while she creates a plan to kill them.

Edward became so infuriated about the kidnapping that in his blind rage goes over to Charlie's house and sucked her father dry. When Edward came down stairs there was this mouse visualizing Edward and then disappeared. Edward stared into darkness realizing that he needs to find Jacob right away so Edward flew to find Jacob while Bella cries herself asleep until the next day.

The next day in the dark and dirty chamber Bella just sat around doing nothing, thinking to herself about how to escape. "Wait" Bella said to herself. "I can use my mind to call Edward to help me"

"Edward can you hear me I need help I'm in a chamber help me help me" Bella said through her mind. This little mouse said behind her," It's not going to work. I tried everything to speak with my mind but I always end what hurting myself? Anyway why are you here?

"I was captured by Victoria at my house and then she brought me here" Bella said with a little fear.

"What's your name" the mouse said.

"Bella Frost" why?

"Wait your that Bella that lives in that bright red house right?" said the mouse.

"Yeah and who are you?" Bella said with confusion. "Wait that doesn't matter who I am there was a guy in your house his name was Edward do you know him?" The mouse said "Yeah" Bella said with blankness.

"Well he killed your father and my name is Harry"

Harry said, "W-What so your saying Edward killed my father?" says Bella with tears down her eyes.

"Yes, yes he did I saw I him" Harry said

Bella stared crying all day and all night she wouldn't stop, she got so mad that she tried to kill herself by not eating and hurting herself, but she fails, but the next 10 minutes she passes out from exhaustion and almost dies after in hour. She felt a little woozy, yet okay. Bella was still incredibly upset about what happened. Edward calls Jacob to hopefully receive information on getting back at Victoria.

"Hey Jacob I need help" Edward said fast

"The last time I helped, you tried to kill me" Jacob complained

"It wasn't my fault anyway we need too get Bella back" Edward yelled

"What happened to her?"

"Well Victoria took her and you're the only one who knows where she is and how to kill her" Edward replied.

"I'll help just for Bella" said Jacob

"But how am I getting back home" Jacob Questioned

"Just fly here like you usually do" Edward answered

"There's people all around here I just can't fly in front of them" Jacob said with a little madness

"Well go in a different room, like the bathroom and hurry" Edward explained

"Okay bye" Jacob said while hanging up the phone

So Jacob flies into La Brooks 5 minutes after they hung up the phone and Edward until Jacob got here.

"Finally you go here" Edward said in hurry.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Jacob yelled.

"Yes tell me"

"Ok the only way to kill her is to have her kill her self" Jacob explained

"How are we going to do that" Edward Questioned

"The wolfs that protected her have this blood that will kill her but will not attack her, they're to scared" Jacob answered.

"So you're saying is that one of us need to inherit their blood, turn into a wolf and kill her" Edward finished

"But we need to kill one first to get the blood from the neck" Jacob said

"Why from the neck? Oh that's where special blood is".

So Edward and Jacob fly over to the Castle of Death where Victoria kept her hostage and Edward fought off the wolves, killed one. While Jacob inherits the blood and became a wolf forever and killed off Victoria it wasn't easy. they tried shuffling garlic down her throat and tried hitting her with holy water. Edward saved the beautiful Bella from the mouse that was actually working for Victoria and Jacob since he was a wolf he had to stay at the castle and he became a hero stay at the castle and Bella and Edward went back home and reunited.


End file.
